


In the Showers After Practice - 12 Days of Drarry

by John5mith



Series: 12 Days of Drarry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 5th Day Harry and Draco meet up in the locker room showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Showers After Practice - 12 Days of Drarry

“Everyone gone? Harry asked.

“Just us now.” Draco pressed his naked body against Harry’s back, wrapping his hands around Harry’s stomach and nuzzling his face in Harry’s neck. 

“Good.” Harry turned up the hot water in the shower. Winter was coming quickly, and even the Quidditch locker rooms were getting colder.

“How much time do you have?” Draco began kissing Harry’s neck, moving his hands up over Harry’s nipples. 

“I’ve got a free period. You?” Harry turned his head, letting Draco explore every inch he could.

“Same.”

“Good, cause I need you Draco.” Harry whined. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too babe.” Draco’s hands slid down Harry’s wet body, inching closer to Harry’s erection. “I want you so badly.”

Harry smirked. “Then prove it.” For over a year he’d been what Draco called ‘a toy’. Someone that Draco used for sex. Harry didn’t mind. It was all the benefit of sex without the drama of an actual relationship.

“As you wish.” Draco kissed Harry’s neck one more time before pushing him against the smooth tiled wall. Harry set his hands out to catch himself and spread his legs apart, shaking the ass that drove Draco absolutely crazy. He started kissing Harry’s shoulder again, moving steadily down his back.

Draco knelt down on the floor, facing away from the running water. He spread Harry’s ass cheeks apart, eyeing the puckered muscle with envy. He licked at Harry’s ass, listening to the moans the boy started letting loose. 

“Fuck, Draco.” He felt Draco’s hot breath against his ass. “Fuck.” He set his forehead against the wall, pushing his ass farther back.

Draco gripped his hips, setting him still as he pushed his tongue inside Harry. He slipped a single finger alongside it, pushing in and out. Harry cooed, his sounds echoing off the walls of the locker room.

“Keep that up and someone might find us in here.” Draco said.

Harry didn’t answer, he was too far gone for words. 

Draco went back in, licking at the puckered muscle before nipping at the skin. Harry let out a yelp in surprise and pushed his ass back against Draco’s face. Harry’s hand found the back of Draco’s head, and pressed him further in, begging for more. Draco obliged, fucking Harry with his own tongue again.

“Fuck.” He heard Harry let out. “Oh fuck Draco.” The steam from the shower was only making things worse. Harry was loosening up under Draco’s, getting easier to fuck with his finger. He slid another one in beside his tongue, moving back and forth in sync with Harry’s pushes. 

Draco slipped a hand around Harry’s cock, pumping it up and down slowly. Soon Harry was unable to decide whether he wanted Draco’s tongue more than his hand. He’s thrust into Draco’s palm only to force himself back onto Draco’s face. 

“Draco, shit, I’m going to cum.”

That was when Draco stopped. “Not yet babe.” He whispered. “Not yet.” He stood back up, running his hands along Harry’s waist and pulling him in closer. Harry could feel Draco’s erection rubbing against his ass, just begging to be let in.

Draco leaned into Harry’s ear. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked.

Harry nodded.

“What was that?”

“Fuck me Draco.” Harry’s voice was straining against the thought of Draco’s cock.

“I didn’t hear a please.”

“ _Please_ Draco, fuck me.” Harry said, his voice wavering.

“That’s more like it pup.” He pushed Harry’s hands against the wall again, spreading his cheeks. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your name.”

Harry closed his eyes. If that was one thing he loved it was Draco’s dirty talk.

“You’re going to have to march back up to the castle walking crooked, have to explain to your friends what happened.”

Harry could feel the head of Draco’s cock press against his asshole.

“Will you tell them Potter? Will you tell them that I’m the reason? That I fucked you up the ass with my cock? That I’m the one who conquered the Boy Who Lived?” Draco murmured.

Once again Harry didn’t answer, he just pushed his ass against Draco cock. Desperate for more than what Draco was giving him.

“Ah-ah Potter. I make the rules right now.” He smirked. “I’m going to fuck you on my own time. Nice and slow, just to make you suffer.”

Draco was true to his word. He stood there with the head of his cock still in Harry, only pushing in an inch or two before nearly pulling back out. Harry moaned when he felt Draco move. “That’s it. That’s what I like to hear.” Draco purred into Harry’s ears. “You like this don’t you? Getting fucked by my cock…”

“Yes.”

“Do you want more?” Draco teased.

“Please.” Harry begged.

“That’s more like it.” He pushed into Harry all at once, throwing the boy into a state of shock as he felt all of Draco. 

“FUCK!” He couldn’t keep it in as Draco started to pound into him quickly.

“See what happens when we use ‘please’.” Draco said through his grunts. He gripped Harry’s hip so tightly that Harry was sure there’d be bruises there later. But at the moment he really didn’t care. Draco kept pulling him down, making Harry meet his thrusts, and only making the boy moan louder.

Harry was in heaven. The feeling of every inch of Draco sliding inside him, the feeling of Draco’s heated breath on his neck as he bit down on Harry’s shoulder, the steam from the shower wetting his skin, Draco running his hands all along Harry’s body as he pulled him in closer. There were few moments in his life that he’d consider better.

He felt Draco tease one of his nipples, hissing at the slight sting. “Oh god Draco.” He felt Draco hit his prostate, something he was very good at doing. No matter how many time it happened the feeling never changed. The stars that Harry saw, the slight blurring of his vision; which he didn’t really notice since his glasses were on a bench some feet away. He reared his head back and moaned as Draco began pounding quicker into him, Harry’s orgasm building but just out of reach.

Draco hit his prostate a few more times before Harry was coming in streaks across the wall. “Fuck.” He said.

“You like that baby?” Draco asked.

“Fuck yes.”

“Is it okay if I cum in you?”

“Do it…”

Draco thrust into him faster than before. Like they always did, his thrusts started to become sloppier, which told Harry that he was close. 

Harry started pushing back again, meeting Draco. The satisfying sound of skin slapping against skin and the feeling of Harry’s heated hole was enough to throw Draco over the edge. He gripped down on Harry’s hips as he came, keeping the two of them still. Harry could feel Draco’s orgasm spreading inside him. 

Draco thrust a few more times, making sure to get his cum as far into Harry as he could. Knowing Draco, he wouldn’t let Harry cleanup. He watched Draco leave the shower and search his bag, coming back with a small black butt plug that Harry was all too familiar with. Harry never understood what Draco’s obsession with keeping his cum inside Harry was, but he never argued. In fact he’d started to find the idea a little sexy.

He whined as he felt Draco push the plug inside him, letting it sit tight before turning off the water and throwing a towel to Harry.

Like always there wasn’t another word between them. Draco left the showers first, making sure he’d be to his next class on time. And Harry waited five minutes before heading back to the castle, making sure no one suspected what they’d been doing.


End file.
